heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie/Trivia
When Miles' journal appears at the very beginning of the movie (when it spins into view, and in Arnold's dream), several of the pages are readable entries previously read in "The Journal". One of the last pages says at the bottom: "We're going to have a baby!! I hope he's a boy, so we can name him Arnold, and he can have his own series, make 100 eps," *Craig Bartlett added Pigeon Man in the movie simply to completely debunk the fan rumors and speculation that he committed suicide. **Pigeon Man's whereabouts are also meant to be a reference to the beginning of the comic story "Gerald's Urban Legends", where Gerald explained what happened to him. *The inside of the temple in Arnold's dream is a ruined version the boarding house hallway (the stairs that lead to Arnold's room and the W.C. door are visible). There are statues of Phil and Gertie next to the "front door" of Sunset Arms. The stairway the obscured Miles and Stella are standing in is a bigger version of the stoop, and the outside area is a jungle version of the neighborhood. *When Lasombra's laptop detects Arnold's football head, the outlines of a fire hydrant, the state of Texas, a pineapple, an apple, a tea pot, a chicken, and a football appear. *Two of Lasombra's mooks are in the parade crowd. *This film officially reveals Arnold's last name, "Shortman". *The movie's closing shot, of Miles and Stella in P.S. 118's stoop, mirrors the shot of the obscured Miles and Stella on the "stoop" in Arnold's dream at the start of the film. *The movie includes dedications in loving memory of: Steve Viksten, original writer and voice of Oskar, who passed away at the age of 53 due to a heart attack on June 23, 2014; Vincent Schiavelli, original voice of Pigeon Man, who passed away at the age of 57 due to lung cancer on December 26, 2005; and Kevin Iwaki, the film's archives coordinator, who passed away at the age of 30 due to acute leukemia on January 13, 2017. **Also included is a Thank You to "all fans who wrote letters and signed petitions encouraging the making of this movie". *'Deleted Scenes:' **As seen on a NickSplat "Behind the Scenes" clip, a lot of the original script was taken out for time. One scene that was originally longer in the storyboards was the parade scene, with Olga appearing on one of the parade floats, and Helga dressed as a monkey. **Some finished animation was also cut for time. A shot of Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe on the boat (posted by Craig Bartlett on his Instagram) and another shot of the airport's departure screen (shown in NYCC 2017) are not in the aired cut of the movie. **Craig said in a post-premiere live chat with Anndi McAfee that no entire sequences were cut, and most of the deleted scenes were cut before the animation phase. **On one of the trailers, Mr. Hyunh said "A pig eating bacon? That is not okay!" This line was changed for the actual film. *This is the second Nickelodeon revival movie and the first one to be based off a Nicktoon. *This film is rated TV-PG, unlike the TV series, which was rated TV-Y (TV-Y7 for later reruns). The movie's rating comes from the on-screen violence and character deaths. *Compared to the original series, this movie has thinner character outlines, more vibrant colors, cleaner animation, and brighter backgrounds. *Like Hey Arnold! The Movie, this film uses 3D models; for every moving vehicle, the Corazón, and the Green-Eyed People's city. *To celebrate the film's premiere, NickSplat started airing episodes of the show every week, and began a Hey Arnold! marathon on November 17. The film aired simultaneously on the main Nickelodeon channel, the Nicktoons Network, and TeenNick at 7PM EST. *This is the first time Arnold cries on-screen, without counting the flashback in "Parents Day". *This marks the second time Arnold addresses Oskar by his first name (the first time was in "Hookey", having before only addressing him as "Mr. Kokoshka". *As a result of their voice actors being changed, Gerald and Stinky sound noticeably more youthful (like their Season 1-2 selves) in this movie than they did in the later seasons of the series. Mr. Hyunh also sounds different, as Wally Wingert is not natively Vietnamese like Baoan Coleman. Cultural References *The shot of Arnold ducking an airplane in the prologue is a reference to the Hitchock film North by Northwest. *Gerald can be seen reading Heart of Darkness when he's walking outside the boarding house. *There are businesses in the background named after Stu Livingston and Raymie Muzquiz, the two directors of this movie. *Helga shows an Arnold-shaped signal in the sky, much like Commissioner Gordon showing the Bat-Signal to Batman. *Helga has a Banana brand laptop, instead of an Apple Computer. *The ramp worker that yells at Grandma is a cartoon version of Stu Livingston. *The airline is named "Tuck Air" after longtime HA! director Tuck Tucker. *Che and Olga recreate the "I'm flying" sequence from Titanic, and Olga paraphrases Leonardo DiCaprio's line, "I'm queen of the world!" *When playing with his fake mustache, Lasombra briefly does imitations of Abraham Lincoln and Mexican painter Frida Kahlo. *When Curly jumps on top of Olga, he shouts, "Hi-ho, Silver!", a common misquote from popular radio character The Lone Ranger. (He actually says, "Hi-yo, Silver!") *During the montage showing how Abner got back to Hillwood, a cartoon version of Craig Bartlett is sitting next to him in first class. He could also be seen in the background in some earlier shots of the city of Puerto Clara. *Eugene rolls down the guards, stating he feels like "the ball from that movie", which was Raiders of the Lost Ark, which, most likely not coincidentally, featured Alfred Molina in his film debut. Continuity *The island from the dream at the beginning of "Parents Day" appears at the start of the movie. *Several elements and plot points from "The Journal" play a major role in the story. **The scene of the mother and father with their child next to the slide calls back to a flashback scene of Arnold, Miles and Stella in that episode. **The stone shrine Arnold, Gerald, and Helga reach when the amulet stops glowing is the exact same shrine Miles and Stella found when they returned the Corazón over ten years before. *The confession from Hey Arnold! The Movie is referenced, albeit not explicitly. **Helga, after running into Arnold and Abner near the start of the movie, says she's tried to tell Arnold her feelings, but hasn't received a response. **Helga, on the crow's nest, tells Arnold: "Don't play dumb, Arnold! You know what I'm talking about! I know you can handle the truth..." **Arnold, while confessing to Helga, says: "I know you tried to tell me before, and I wasn't ready to hear it. But now, this whole thing: the trip to San Lorenzo..." *The scene where Arnold makes way for Helga to cross the street is a reference to the show's opening animation. *Helga's video recordings of Arnold contain reanimated clips from the past episodes "Field Trip", "Part Time Friends", "Tutoring Torvald", "The Vacant Lot", "Best Friends", "The Baseball", "Eugene's Bike", "Harold's Kitty", "Mugged", "Downtown as Fruits", "24 Hours to Live", and "Steely Phil". **Strangely, the clips from "Harold's Kitty", "Downtown as Fruits", and "24 Hours to Live" seem to be recorded from Helga's P.O.V., as if she had a camera with her while she was there. (All other clips are clearly filmed by Helga while hiding.) *During the home video, there are direct mentions of the events from "Stoop Kid", "Partners", "Pigeon Man", "Eugene's Pet", and "Eugene Goes Bad". **Past minor and one-shot characters appear in the crowd, including Mai from "Arnold's Christmas" and Tucker from "Benchwarmer". **Harold mentions he was a one-dimensional bully, before Arnold showed him his sensitive side. This lampshades how in earlier episodes like "Pigeon Man" and "24 Hours to Live", Harold was the main bully role of the show, before befriending Arnold, and Wolfgang being introduced. **Stinky and Harold moon the camera, referencing "Full Moon". *Olga being a student-teacher (from "Student Teacher") is the reason she goes on the trip. *Sid's Beatle boots from the episode "Monkeyman!" are destroyed while walking through the jungle. *Curly frees the animals in the pirate hideout, referencing what he did in "Cool Party". *When Arnold is opening the Corazón, it's shown that he does indeed have green eyes, as stated by Helga in "The Little Pink Book". Story Analysis *The one-year time skip between the original series and this movie is reflected in a few ways: **'Characters': The students are now around 10 or 11 years old, and have started going through puberty. Arnold is slightly taller (so that his shirt no longer looking like a skirt) and Brainy and Wolfgang have facial hair. In the case of the girls (most noticeably Patty, Helga, and Rhonda), they're developing breasts. Gerald also resembles Jamie O more closely now. **'Setting': According to Bartlett, after the first movie's events, the neighborhood got discovered by hipsters, and new businesses have been opened in old buildings that were sold to Scheck. Also, P.S. 118 seems to have gotten an expansion and become an elementary/middle school hybird, as a new part of the building can be seen next to the Auditorium, and on the first day of school, Patty (an 8th grader as of the end of the movie) is seen entering the building along with Arnold and his friends. **'Technology': Although this movie takes place about a year after the end of the original series, within that year, technology seems to have advanced several years compared to real-world standards: Wi-Fi is mentioned, and flat-screen monitors and iPhone-like cellphones are visible (most notably Rhonda's, though Arnold and a background character also are shown to have one). Canonically, this movie likely takes place in 2002, if you assume "The Journal" took place in 2001, the year it was produced. In real life, all this technology became mainstream in the mid-2000s, with the 1st generation of iPhones coming out in 2007. ***Helga's footage of Arnold are a strange mix of old and new tech: they were filmed the previous "year" (during the original series) and recorded on videotapes, but Helga shows it to Gerald on a laptop. *Big Bob's Beepers is going through hard times, as beepers have now been phased out in favor of cellphones and Bob refuses to adapt with the times. The store is seen having a clearance sale, and it's implied (by their mailbox and cars being outside the store, there being furniture inside, and Bob getting the morning paper at the store's entrance) that the Patakis' house has been repossesed/sold due to financial struggles, and they live in the store now. *Helga's botched confession scene obviously mirrors her confession from Hey Arnold! The Movie: they both take place in a tall, isolated place (the top of the FTi building, the Doña Marina's crow's nest). *Arnold being the one to open the Corazón, a literal heart made of gold, symbolizes his good, pure nature. Meanwhile, Helga's gold-plated heart locket being the object that actually reawakens Arnold's parents represents how it was her love for Arnold that saved the day (something that Arnold says when he confesses to her). *While the sleeping sickness was described in "Parents Day" and "The Journal" as deadly, it is revealed in this movie that those who contract it (both humans and butterflies) do not outright die, but go into a permanent comatose state until a cure is administered to them, at which point they wake up shortly after. **It's very likely that the Green-Eyes misinterpreted the comatose state as death (like Arnold did when he first saw his sleeping parents), as their mural paintings depict skulls and bones above the infected, despite the disease proving not fatal. **This might also explain why Miles, Stella, and Eduardo believed the disease to be fatal in "The Journal". The trio never saw an affected Green-Eye, they were only told by the Green-Eyes that many had "perished". It's also likely that the affected butterflies found by Stella at the stone shrine were comatose too, but were erroneously labeled as "dead". *At the end of the movie, Arnold tells Helga: "I always wondered if maybe you were mean to me because... well, you loved me." This line implies that even before the confession in Hey Arnold! The Movie, Arnold had thought of the possibility that Helga secretly had feelings for him. This possibility was verbally suggested to Arnold by Phil in "Girl Trouble", and the dream Helga's confession in "Married" is strong evidence that, deep down, Arnold did suspect Helga liked him and was mean to cover it up, despite not knowing/believing it was true until her confession.